


We've got tonight

by myrish_lace



Series: Promises to keep [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa is devastated after she runs away from Jon's promise of protection on the eve of the Battle of the Bastards. She wishes everything were different, and that Jon might love her back the way she loves him. Then Jon shows up at her door.





	We've got tonight

Sansa threw herself onto her furs. She'd practically raced from the tent, from Jon's promise of protection on the eve of battle, and now she couldn't think of anything else.

_No one can protect me. No one can protect anyone._

But I want you to, Jon. I want you here, with me, now, and the seven hells take what the world thinks about it.

There's been a moment, where she'd thought he might reach for her, touch her cheek, and she would have melted. She would have folded entirely and begged him to love her. She would have tried to convince him to let honor go-

For what? For his half sister?

For me, she thought desperately, for both of us, for the energy that crackles between is in a room even when we're silent-

But she must have made it up, because Jon hadn't moved, only sworn to keep her safe, as any brother would.

Why couldn't the gods have given him to me another way?

"Sansa?"

It took her a moment to realize Jon's silhouette at her door wasn't a figment of her fevered imagination. He was solid and real, as if she'd called for him out loud.

"I came to apologize," he said. "I wanted-"

You wanted to see me again before dawn breaks, just as I wanted to see you. Her heart leapt and perhaps it was foolish, one last song, but it leapt all the same. She threw back the covers and walked over to him. Jon inhaled sharply.

Gods, how could being near him make her heart race like this?

She took a deep breath, and gathered her courage. "Don't - don't protect me, Jon. Be with me instead." She willed him to understand how alone she was, how safe he made her feel, how they might, might, might be good together, here and now, if no other night.

His dark eyes flashed. "Are you sure?" She almost panicked, until she saw the look in his eyes and understood he was giving her a way out.

"I'm sure," she murmured, and took a step closer.

"Thank the gods," he whispered, and she almost wept with relief. "I can only breathe when I'm near you, love."

"Love?' A smile came unbidden to her lips.

He smiled back. "Love. Sansa, I only-"

"Love me tonight," she said, before he could take it back. "We may never have another. Swear you will, That's the vow I want, Jon."

"I swear." He rested his forehead on hers.

As soon as he touched her, the battle faded away, and the night stretched out in front of her, long and luxurious. She laced her fingers with his, and he leaned in. She couldn't hold back her gasp when he kissed her, because it was better than her dreams. She twined her fingers in his hair and gave in.

_We have this, we have this, and I'll hold on to it like life itself._


End file.
